preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talos I Exterior
Talos I Exterior is a location featured in Prey (2017). Overview The Exterior of Talos I is a huge, wide-open space, which Morgan must traverse in order to finish various side quests or to quickly reach other parts of the station. If Morgan flies out too far beyond the rings orbiting the station, radiation will begin building up and eventually kill the player. At the time of Prey (2017), several locations on the station have been breached, resulting in their total exposure to space. One of the giant billboards orbiting Talos I can be hacked to warn people that the escape pods do not work. Since weavers avoid creating legged entities like phantoms and nightmares in micro-gravity, such enemies do not appear in this environment. Mimics and poltergeists also appear to be absent here. Once the Apex arrives, the Talos I Exterior will be permanently inaccessible and all quests that needed you to go to the Exterior will be failed instantly. Enemies * Apex * Corrupted operators * Cystoids and their nests * Military operators * Telepaths * Technopaths * Weavers Weapons * Disruptor Stun Gun * GLOO Cannon * Q-Beam * Shotgun * Silenced Pistol Places of Interest * Billboard Display Terminal * Derelict Shuttle * Hull Breach - Cargo Bay * Hull Breach - Crew Quarters (Executive Suites) * Hull Breach - Crew Quarters (Habitation Pods) * Hull Breach - Hardware Labs * Hull Breach - Power Plant Notes/Books * After the Space Race * Global Unity Games * The Starbender Cycle: Book 5: Crown Of Tumbleweed * Too Far, Too Fast II * Too Many Drop Points TranScribes * Container Docking for Dummies * Dr. Igwe's Last Words (determinate) * I Saw Something * It's Just in My Head * First Thing Tomorrow * Mayday: Bridge * Shuttle Exalt Mayday * The Doctor is Out Emails Hull Breach - Power Plant Mikhaila Ilyushin's Office * RE: Have you seen Jean? * See me Characters * Adrian Holland (volunteer) * Dayo Igwe (determinate) * Emmanuella DeSilva (determinate) * Emmanuel Mendez * Frank Jones (determinate) * Grant Lockwood * Hunter Hale * Jessica Wiley * Jose Costa * Karisma Chouhan * Kolya Korneyev (volunteer) * Lorenzo Calvino * Mariana Arias * Mike Devlin * Riley Butler * Tana Vale * Vanya Razin (volunteer) * Zhao Sun (volunteer) Related Quests Main Story * This Side Up Side Quests * Assist Mikhaila Ilyushin * Breach Access * Derelict Shuttle * Disgruntled Employee * Doctor Igwe * Million Dollar Caulk Gun * Mixed Signals Trivia * This the only area from which you can move objects that cannot be contained in your inventory (i.e. bodies, cargo, furniture, etc.) to another area. ** You can do this before completing the Breach Access mission by moving as many objects from the breached labs as you can or want to into the hallway that would ordinarily connect the now breached Combustion Lab with the sealed Beams & Waves Lab. After completing the aforesaid mission, some of the objects in that hallway will become part of the Hardware Labs map. It is currently thought that only objects from the breached labs (i.e. not the science operator near the Hardware Labs airlock) will be saved and added to the Hardware Labs map. Gallery Francisco-cruz-exterior1.jpg Francisco-cruz-exterior3.jpg Francisco-cruz-exterior4.jpg Francisco-cruz-exterior5.jpg Francisco-cruz-fexterior2.jpg Category:Prey (2017) Locations